The Morning After
by vintage.soul494
Summary: Alec and Max put on quite a show for everyone at Jam Pony one morning.


!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.

A/N: So I'm still working on Deepening Shadows but I dozed off watching tv and my muse jumped me with this little gem. I might expand on it but I'll probably leave it as is.

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Original Cindy knew something was up as soon as Alec stalked into Jam Pony. For one thing he was _stalking_. The boy usually ambled or sauntered, taking his time, soaking up the admiring glances members of the female persuasion sent his way but that morning he was a man on a mission. For another his face was totally expressionless, no trace of his usual smirk or good humor.

His hazel eyes were almost glowing green; there was something feral about them that brought to mind jungle cats intent on their prey. Jam Pony messengers melted out of his way, clearing a path, giving him a wide berth the second they saw him.

Normal glanced up, his lips starting to quirk up in a grin at the sight of his golden boy but his happiness slipped away just as fast, replaced by discomfort that bordered on fear.

Sketchy, always a little slow on the uptake, called his name, only to look hurt when Alec showed no signs of hearing him.

Biggs stepped out of the men's room and went pale at the sight of his friend. His eyes darted around, looking for any sign of threat. Finding none he made the mistake of stepping in front of Alec only to be sent flying as Alec shoved him aside with one hand, never breaking stride.

Every eye was on him as he made his way toward the lockers. O.C. stood and backed away slowly, her heart pounding, trying to keep from drawing his attention but she knew within seconds that she didn't have to worry, because he'd spotted Max, the only person in the entire place that didn't seem to have noticed him. He pulled off his messenger bag, tossing it to one side even as he reached for her.

She was standing, digging through her locker for her pager when he grabbed her shoulders, spinning her and pinning her against the cold metal. She looked up, eyes spitting fire, mouth opening to say something, when his lips crashed down onto hers. Jaws dropped all around the room, more than one person was blushing, as Max the resident bad ass melted into his embrace.

They all watched as her hands came up to rest for a second on his hips before making the jump to his shoulders, nails raking their way back down again. The two looked ready to devour each other, even Cindy, who found hetero sex nauseating was feeling a little flustered before Alec finally pulled away with a growl.

"Where were you this morning?" He demanded possessively, causing the voyeurs to wince in expectation of Max's reaction only to have their jaws drop again when she rolled her eyes.

"Left you a note, dumb ass." She said irritably.

"A note?"

"Yeah, right on the bed next to you but you must have missed it when you went all caveman and decided to hunt me down." The last was said seconds before her hand shot up and she slapped him across the back of the head.

His exaggerated wince, made O.C. grin.

"What did it say?" He demanded.

"Went to work, meet me back here for…lunch."

His reply was lost when Biggs muttered "Bout damn time," loud enough for everyone to hear and the applause broke out.

Both transgenics finally noticed their audience; Max blushing before she turned her murderous glaze on them.

Alec grabbed his bag off the floor before slinging an arm across Max's shoulders.

"Maxie and I are feeling under the weather today Normal. We're gonna have to take the day off." He tossed over his shoulder as he began to usher Max towards the door, leaving all their coworkers and friends behind to speculate on just what had happened.


End file.
